The Muzzle
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: She was just the tool of her father, just a pawn. But her world change when she meet him for the second time.


"Listen to me," She looked up, facing the man in front of her. "Now, you will be my tool. And you should be happy about that, you fucking trash." She looked at her hand, covered in the blood of the woman she used to call her mother.

"I need you for a part of my plan. You have no choice. Or I'm going to arrest you for a murder. Do you understand, monster?"

"Yes," she says, knowing she couldn't help herself. Her dead eyes facing him again

"Good, _my muzzle_."

3 years later

He was walking slowly into the worst street of the city. Smiling, happy to have killed again tonight. He was covered in blood, but he wasn't even taking care of that. It wasn't bothering him anymore.

His scythe in his hand, tracking blood everywhere he was walking, but he still didn't care about that, no one would ever find him. He was just like a stupid ghost and he loved that.

No one was taking care of him, and it's better for him that way because, like that, it's easier to kill people. Of course, everyone knows him in the town, he is the most dangerous person in the city – and he didn't care about the other one everyone was fearing, he's the best – but no one knows his appearance.

He stops when he hears someone running, happy to find a new prey to kill. Holding his scythe up, he's smiling like crazy just for that. The footsteps were getting closer, and his smile larger. " _Ooh, another one,_ " he was thinking, shaking in excitement.

And suddenly, his victim was there, just in front of him, but he stops when he looks at it. He was only seeing such long, gold hair. But he couldn't see its face, because of the mask.

Just after that, he heard some shots coming from where she'd just came from. He saw her turning and put something in the bin next to her, before running again. She stopped some meters away, looking into his direction, but he knows she couldn't see him.

And a man explodes in front of him, screaming like hell to the girl. "Come back here you fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you again and again for what you did to me." But the girl didn't reply, searching something in her bag.

"You're going to get what you deserve for try to play with me!" And again, she didn't reply to him. So he begins to walk to her, and right after the girl took something out of her bag and presses a button, the bin next to the man explodes, hurting him _bad_. "You fucking bitch! That hurt like hell! I'm going to kill you!" The girl opens her mouth,

"Mister Schmitt, I'm the Muzzle." The man begins to turn white. "The … the Muzzle!" Putting his hand behind him to try and reach his gun, he starts to tremble when he sees the girl coming up to him. "I didn't do anything! I helped in all the ways I can! Why are you here?! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry... but I can't. I have an order to… punish you." He swallows and finds his gun. In a last move, he tries to shoot the girl, but his gun was shot out of his hand before he could.

"Now," he saw her gun and knew it was too late. "Confess your crime." And the man falls to the ground like a doll, killed by a headshot. The girl, still in a position for protect herself, turns around and runs away, knowing there was something near them since the beginning, and she didn't want to be involved with him. She didn't see what but her instinct tell her to run before something bad happened, so she run because she know was too smart for her own good.

Zack was surprised about the all things he had seen, and begins to get mad when he understands that he lost his targets. First, someone came to him, and kill a man - his next target - and then run away. He was sure she didn't see him but by her position it was easy to find that she know they were someone really dangerous. But he promises something to himself, he _will_ find that girl, "the muzzle," like she said, and he _will_ kill her for disturbing his chase. And Zack wasn't a fucking liar.

So he turn away, really upset and he know how he can get some _comfort_. His smile get bigger and his laugh fill the street, scaring everything toward him.


End file.
